


Potions and Autobots

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen Fic, Halloween, Implied Intimacy, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows love potions are a bad idea, and yet she makes them anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions and Autobots

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: crack, implied intimacy, mild language, allusions to slash and het  
> Notes: This piece was written for a halloween based prompt that I saw on one of the prompt communities on another website. Beta'd by the awesome remnantmachine.

She knows that making love potions is a bad idea outside of her family. Her grandmother had tried to impress that on her, as had her mother's side of the family, and her mother.

But she needs to practice and the Autobot base had seemed like a good idea at time. Well away from the prying eyes of those who didn't believe in magic potions or follow the way of the witch.

Or so she had thought.

She had no idea the potions that she was making could affect those that were non-human. Let alone the Autobots. She had no idea if their planet had once had something similar. Neither Optimus nor Bulkhead had mentioned anything of sort when she had asked them about it while hopefully not raising suspicions.

What she hadn't expected was that one of her potions would get mixed in with the energon that they consumed or what would happen next - okay she had kind of expected it, knowing how love potions often worked their magic.

Scrap.

Now she had to figure out what to do in any case of them, including Jack and Raf, found out that she had anything to do with the sudden togetherness of their giant friends.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Had Seemed Like A Good Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558855) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)




End file.
